While one may not find a definition in the common day-to-day laymen's dictionary, a bovie knife, as it has come to be called, is an electrical knife used by a surgeon in cutting or cauterizing muscle fibers and the like of persons. Normally, it is not used on the skin. It is energized by, or utilizes, a direct current power source which is normally adjusted by the surgeon to an appropriate output voltage for accomplishing the particular task at hand. The bovie knife is one of many surgical instruments which will lie at the side of the surgeon during any operation and which must be readily available to the surgeon throughout the period of the operation. The problem that currently exists is that the bovie knife, by its nature, depends from the end of a long power cord extending from the power source. This power cord has a tendency to become tangled at the operating table, and by its very nature, the long cord tends to get in the way of the surgeon as he or she may be performing other operations.
There thus arises a need for an electrical surgical knife that can be conveniently stowed in place convenient to the surgery being performed and conveniently brought or manipulated by the surgeon while in use during the surgery being performed.